


I'm Not Letting You Go

by bushidobunny



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Usagi Yojimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushidobunny/pseuds/bushidobunny
Summary: Drabble from the Tumblr prompt : ((Send “I’m not letting you go!” for a drabble about my Muse about to plummet to their death as they slip from your Muse’s grasp. ))Prompted by : leonardoxleads





	

-O-O-O-

His heart hammered in his chest like the galloping of a steed racing into battle. The blood pounded in his keen ears as he tried once more to find a foothold on the rapidly crumbling cliff-side, his worn geta only managing to quicken the descent of dirt and stone. 

The ronin’s amaranth eyes flicked upward to the scene above him, Leonardo clung with one hand to the last wooden slat of the fallen bridge which had, just moments ago, snapped as it supported both of their weight. The other end of the bridge hung loosely, swaying in the wind against the cliff some fifty yards at his back. The other deep green hand was gripped firmly on his paw, the only support that the ronin had between him and the white rapids far below them.

He tried for a moment to bring his other paw up to grasp his friend’s hand but noted right away that the shift in weight caused the rope securing that plank to begin to fray. It simply would not be able to hold both of them for long. 

“Leonardo-san… You have to let go of me.” His voice was low, filled with fear, but his conviction rang with every syllable. 

His friend’s reply was shot back in an angry snarl as tears began to sting his companion’s eyes, “No! We are getting out of this together, Usagi!”

The ronin let go of his own grip on the shinobi’s hand, a few tears fell from his eyes, wetting the fur on his cheeks as he softly called up, “Let me go, Leonardo-san.” With that he began to twist his paw, slowly wrenching it out of the desperate hold of his dearest friend. 

When it was obvious that he was about to slip out of the turtle’s grasp the rabbit met Leonardo’s gaze one last time and in that moment he knew what he wanted his departing words to be, “Daisuki da yo, Leo.” The ronin felt his heart plummet into his stomach as he began to fall, the final sight before he disappeared beneath the churning water was Leo screaming his name.


End file.
